Don't Make Me
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: SONGFIC, Ron & Hermione married, hermione having an affair etc etc. dont judge my summary, just R&R. rating for safety, sorry for bad formatting, can't fix, if anybody knows how to edit a posted story, PM me


Don't Make Me by Blake Shelton

(**a/n sadly I do not own Harry potter, I would be rich and living far far away from my boring little town. Nor do I own the song Don't Make Me by Blake Shelton) **

Girl, when I look at you 

_You look through me _

_Like I'm not even there_

Ron Weasley sat in his flat staring out the window at the pouring rain wondering what happened in his life to make it so indescribably not what he had pictured. Oh yeah, there was the fact that he was friends with the "chosen one" but he didn't mind the adventure, the thrill. Harry and he had been best friends since he stepped into his compartment first year.

But that wasn't bothering him, no it was Hermione Granger-Weasley, his wife.

_I'm trying not to give up_

_To be strong but _

I'm afraid to say I'm scared 

Hermione Granger-Weasley was having an affair, she hated hurting Ron. She could tell that he hurt every time she stepped out the door. Their marriage wasn't the same since the war had ended. When Ginny died, it seemed that a part of both of them had died with her. Everything was different now. Although sometimes Ron was so oblivious to everything that sometimes Hermione didn't even know if he knew about her affair.

_I can't find the place your heart is hiding_

_I'm no quitter _

_But I'm tired of fighting_

Ron wondered to himself about life, he thought about Ginny. He seemed to constantly think of her these days. Ginny was his little sister, his only sister, he wasn't Ron, Ginny's older brother now. He had grown to like the sound of that, "Ron, Ginny Weasley's older brother"

But now he was Ron Weasley, husband of Hermione, who didn't look at him the same. Who he could usually read like a book (he liked to think) when really he didn't see her emotions at all anymore

_Baby I love you _

_Don't wanna lose you_

_Don't make me let you go _

_Took such a long time for me to find you_

It had been a very long time before the pair finally realized they liked each other. Hermione had had to take the first step. After a Quidditch match, seventh year, Gryffindor had been slaughtered by Slytherin 360 to a meager little 80. It was unclear why the match had been so horrendous even now, today about four years after. The Gryffindors liked to pretend it had never happened. Hermione gotten up from her chair by the brightly burning fire, the opposite of the atmosphere in the common room. After half an hour of pretending to not care, or be absorbed in an Arithmancy text, she got up and kissed a very shocked Ron Weasley on the lips.

Hermione laughed alittle out loud to herself as she thought of the look on Ron's face. She knocked on the door of a house she had been slowly walking to. It was pouring rain. Her lover opened the door, when she saw his face. It was like she had pressed a button to turn off her feelings about Ron.

Ron, who?

_Don't make me let you go._

_Baby I'm begging please and I'm down here on my knees_

_I don't want to have to set you free_

Ron knew, Hermione didn't know he knew. But he did. He wished he didn't. To live in ignorance. Ignorance is bliss, Ron had figured this time. Now that he didn't have that ignorance he felt strange. Unloved, rejected, less than a man.

_Don't make me_

_What if, _

_When I'm long gone, it dawns on you,_

_You just might want me back_

_Let me make myself clear_

_If I leave here I'm done, _

_I'm gone that's that_

Ron had wanted to leave her. Wishing more than anything that when he was all done packing and leaving to go to his new place. Hermione would run up to him and beg and plead for his forgiveness. For him to come back and pretend it had never happened. Ron would laugh in her face and apparate away from the crying Hermione.

Ron scoffed to himself. That would never happen.

_You carry my love around like it's a heavy burden_

_I'm about to take it back _

_Are you sure it's worth it_

Hermione wished she could stay wrapped in his arms forever, but she had to shower and leave eventually or Ron would get suspicious.

She planted a kiss on his sleeping forehead and apparated away into the kitchen in hers and Ron's flat.

_Baby I love you _

_Don't wanna lose you _

Don't make me let you go "Hermione." 

"Ron."

"We need to talk."

_Took such a long time for me to find you _

_Baby I'm begging please and I'm down here on my knees _

_I don't wanna have to set you free_

Hermione was dreading this talk. What was going to happen? She knew, but she wanted to pretend, to be innocent of this thing she had been doing. There was no way to not pretend, anymore. It was all over. A grand scheme it had been for when it had worked. It stood brilliantly like the Eiffel Tower in Paris, like the Dome in Florence. It was a perfect structure. But she felt her perfect plan and secret crash all around her.

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me _

_Baby I'm begging please _

_And I'm down here on my knees _

_I don't wanna have to set you free _

Ron knew it, he had had the final straw. He saw the images of himself, Harry and Hermione throughout the Hogwarts' years. The Golden Trio, they were dubbed. An eleven year old Hermione irritating an eleven year old Ron about a smudge of dirt on his nose, his sloppy wandwork on "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" which had come to be perfected over the year, facing the troll. Running into an enraged Filch and a petrified Mrs. Norris in second year. His favorite memory of third year Hermione was when she had punched Draco, so that he adorned a black eye. (before he had gone to Madam Pomfrey's and had it vanished). Fourth year wasn't so fabulous for the two of them together, Krum and the Yule ball. He had been jealous, so jealous, so jealous he could barely think straight. But he hadn't known that had been love, no it had just been a horrible feeling that there was something wrong with that. The ministry in fifth and in sixth when he dated or more appropriately snogged and barely spoke to Lavender Brown. The battle and the defeat of Voldemort on Harry's part. The consoling, loving supporter when they stood at Ginny's grave. God he was going to miss her.

_Don't make me_

_(Baby I love you, don't wanna lose you _

_Don't make me let you go)_

He made himself let her go. It hurt him every second he made himself watch her pack from the sofa. She was throwing clothes, objects, pictures, jewelry everything she owned of theirs, into a duffel bag, a pillowcase and a new conjured suitcase. With stiff zippers and starchy fabric.

Hermione let herself cry. She certainly hadn't expected to be kicked out. She had pictured things differently. She had pictured herself a strong woman, leaving Ron. Telling him she didn't love him, she was leaving him because of this. But no, there it was, when they talked. He had flat out told her to leave, get out. Go to her lover, don't darken my door anymore. She rubbed her eyes while she jammed her clothes into a duffel bag. She wrenched her wedding ring off her finger, and left it on the bureau. She snatched a framed photo of their wedding, and smashed it on the floor.

_Don't make me_

_Stop loving you_

_(Don't make me) _

That was it. He felt much better, lighter in fact. Happier than he had been since before Ginny had died. He would always love Hermione. But it wasn't to be. Hermione left by apparation, a sniffle could be heard from her before she disappeared. He stood watching the stop Hermione had just vanished from.

_Stop needing you_

He looked out the window.

The rain had stopped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: initially I liked the idea of this fiction, but now I read it and I don't really like it. So I figure I'd post it and let everyone say what they think.

A few things:

Cheatin? Possibly sequel --- ? (yes or no)

A new pirates one?


End file.
